Talk:Stephen Strange (Earth-616)
Doctor Strange's chronology is a bit tricky. Unlike most of the 1960's (publishing schedule) introduced characters, he was introduced before his origin was told, with an already solid reputation. The Marvel Saga places his 1960's published Strange Tales adventures as occuring in the modern era. Then the Lost Generation mini came out. It showed Strange as active in the pre-modern era, for at least thirty years before the modern era. (The Black Fox meets with Strange in an adventure at least X-30 years ago, and Strange refers to an earlier case that they had together.) A Lost Generation letters page stated that many of Strange's 1960's Strange Tales appearances could have taken place in the pre-modern era. With that in mind, I placed the Mortigan Goth exorcism scene, listed as 1965 in the story, in the pre-modern era. Since Mortigan Goth is mortal, his lack of aging is easily explained. Midnight Suns Unlimited#6 had a fb story of interest. To previous poster: Yeah, Strange's chronology is exceptionally twisted, but I think that for the most part you can attribute it to 1) the Marvel Universe's "sliding time scale" (where people can be born in the 60s, active in 2000, and still in their mid-twenties), and 2) Strange doesn't age (or so I've read) because he bested Death in a challenge of some sort early in his career. On a completely unrelated note, I moved Strange's (huge) appearances list to a subpage. -- WhyBother 18:26, 1 April 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Spells On a further unrelated note, if we were to catelog Dr. Strange's spells (and others'), how would we do it? Each spell as a "non-unique item" belonging to Category:Spells occured to me, but that seems like it would clutter up the items page. (Plus it only works for frequently-occurring, specifically-named spells.) Any other thoguhts? -- WhyBother 20:18, 1 April 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :I suppose doing it like the tech pages would work, although most spells probably don't need their own article.Kokushishin 20:29, 2 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::I don't think each spell will need it's own page either. Since the description of each spell will be fairly short, it might be best to format it like our glossaries. Give or take... What do you think? --Jamie 03:00, 3 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Sounds like the spells could fall under the powers section. Also, right now a whole category seems like overkill. Soon 09:30, 3 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Forgot to mention this earlier: I made a Spells and Phrases page. Hopefully that's most of the major named ones.koku 20:26, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Licensing Issue Just a quick note: Marvel.com's wiki entry on Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange), http://www.marvel.com/universe/Doctor_Strange_(Stephen_Strange), bares a marked similarity to this page. The Marvel.com page has only one edit, from December 23, 2006. The last similar edit for this page occured well before that, so someone probably did a direct copy and paste from our page. Since Marvel.com is a proprietary wiki, and ours is under wikipedia's open document license, how are we supposed to handle this? (I don't even think the Marvel pages have references, so I don't think it's possible for them to be in compliance with the license.) -- WhyBother 03:20, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Excellent, thank you for letting me know. :Have a look here and here. :The second link is where I have added a 'reference' link, but it might take a few days to be 'approved'. ha ha ha... as if. :--Jamie 03:53, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah because some of your great contibuter stole it from Marvel.com and its taken from a official handbook. Jamie try to research more before you try to claim it something that is yours when it isn't even yours in the begining. You are the one who should put link to Marvel.com because they are the guys who have the rights to the text not you or your site. This just proofs that nothing in here can be taken seriosly when you didn't even know who owned rights of that text. Just wanted to add that you can't see the old edits in Marvel.com so it looked like it was copied when it wasn't because that profile was there like one year ago with that same text so in fact it was your guy who copied it. --Wezqu 10:51, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::D'oh! Alright, I have to own up to this mistake. I just looked at Doctor Strange's entry in the Marvel Knights 2005 handbook, and sure enough, it's largely copied from there. I also didn't know that old edits are hidden, which explains how Doctor Strange seemed from the history to go so long without a page. Without trying to make any excuses, this was an honest mistake on my part not looking for a printed source, or at the very least not going far enough back in our own history. Rest assured we'll rewrite it to avoid infringement. -- WhyBother 12:19, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::::No worries WhyBother, honest mistake... It happens. ::::Marvel.com has quite a few glitches with their software. You can't see the history of edits on their articles and furthermore, often the 'contributors' to the article just fall off for some reason. ::::Cheers, ::::--Jamie 17:13, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::::About halfway through the rewrite. Everything up through mention of the In-Betweener has been rewritten to avoid infringing on . A little material towards the end (Civil War and Dead Girl information) occured after 2005. -- WhyBother 08:18, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::...And done. Up-to-date, and non-infringing. -- WhyBother 09:02, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Excellent! :) :::::::--Jamie 15:35, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Renaming this guy... Renaming this guy from Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) to the current Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange causes quite some trouble in keeping the Character Character Appearances category-name in line with this character's article.... Who volunteers to change all the pages, or are we going to make it even more of a mess and more difficult for new people to understand how everything works... ? --Tokus 16:08, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry Tokus I'm new! I was reading about how everyone is voting on how the names should be, and thought it was a final decision. You can read the discussion here. I'll be more than happy to switch Dr Strange back, but you should know that it looks like he'll eventually be moving to Stephen Strange. The discussion is pretty interesting, you should check it out. Sorry again for the confusion, bro. Peteparker 01:15, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Birthday Comicvine lists his birthday as being on November 18, 1930 and I noticed it's not mentioned on here, I don't have any comics of him (yet) for proof can anyone else confirm this? AHB 15:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Primary Sources I've seen the list of Stephen Strange's three primary sources of magic: Personal, Universal, and Divine. Is there a reference for this in any of the comics, or is this inferred from examples?--Whynaut 06:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Power Source Considering Stephen Strange is no longer Sorcerer Supreme and thus has lost the respected tittle and power. Couldn't he just use the artifacts of Earthly magic that he had Strange collect for him, since these artifacts belong to Doctor Strange and not the Vishanti (Thus they should still be in his possession and not Brother Voodoo's). Also if he did use these artifacts wouldn't it place him back at a power-level similar to when he was Sorcerer Supreme, as the original intention of collecting these artifacts was to be an alternative power source. Sorry for the ramble, but I am curious. - Greatestvillain 18:15, 21 July 2010 Current Sorcerer Supreme? Since he's the Sorcerer Supreme again, is the the current one now? Or is that still Jerecho Drumm? — Bryan Landry (talk) 18:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Jericho is dead. Agamotto returned Strange the mantle of the Sorcerer Supreme in ''New Avengers'' #34 after defeating Jericho's brother, Daniel who vowed revenge on Strange for the death of his brother, becuase he managed not to sucumb before the dark magic he used. Everything I said here is in the page. :::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 20:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Middle-eastern descent? On Twitter on the subject of white-washing, I saw this tweet that claimed that the character of Dr. Strange was a "middle-eastern character". Is there anywhere in the comics that explicitly stated his ethnicity or where his family has their roots from? Or is this just a case of making that judgement based on the colour of his skin? :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:00, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :I can't find in here anything about his descent, but I highly doubt Eugene and Beverly are middle-eastern names. The character has also been always portrayed as caucasian, not to mention he was born in Pennsylvania. The person who posted that seems a little bit delirious. But well, they also claim Chicago-born Maria Hill is Latina. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:00, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that person is very mistaken. It's just another case of someone not at all familiar with a character thinking they know everything about said character (and real world history too by the sounds of things). --Nurdboy42 (talk) 21:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Powers Since Last Days of Magic, Strange's power level has been greatly diminished. We should edit the Powers and Abilities section so that it matches up with what he can still do. DCLover1995 (talk) 03:42, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :His powers and abilities haven't actually changed per se, the dimension's wellspring simply temporarily ran dry, but is systematically replenishing. -- Annabell (talk) 04:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::So, he can still do everything that's listed? Like, for real? DCLover1995 (talk) 01:15, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::He still has all the knowledge and the skill he previously had, it just temporarily doesn't always work like he expects because the source of his power is currently unpredictable while it recharges post-depletion per the Empirikul's culling. (Think of it a bit like how Tony's armor behaves whenever his arc reactor is drained.) -- Annabell (talk) 02:31, May 3, 2017 (UTC) = Post-LDoM = Why is Strange the only sorcerer who is still depowered? DCLover1995 (talk) 18:18, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :I think that based on "Blood in the Aether," he isn't depowered as much as he's saving up mystical energies. He's essentially in power save mode: --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC)